Green Ocean Characters/Yonko/Red Dress Pirates
The Red Dress Pirates are a originating from the seas of the from an unknown island led by the Yonko Magdalena Cocoa, better known as "Red Dress". It was originally captained by former Yonko Magdalena Ambrosia until her death, where it was passed down to her daughter. Due to their captain being the ruler of the Gourmet Archipelago, this land acts as the crew's base of operations, more specifically on the island of Whole Cake. Jolly Roger Crew Members Organization Full Course The members within the Full Course are selectively chosen by Magdalena Cocoa herself, being regarded as the final defense within the crew if situations get too out of hand. They hold authority over all lower-ranking members and work in divisions rather than a group. However, they do convene every so often to report to Cocoa on their current situations, as well as future plans. All members are in-charge of specific ingredients, some more than most, and must keep a constant supply of their ingredients at all times so Cocoa can cook her dishes. *'Dessert' is a title currently only held by Magdalena. Holding this position grants the person complete jurisdiction within procuring anything related to desserts. They act as the manager to the workshop, making sure that the production lines are following their quotas for the day. While mostly stationary, they have been sent out on missions to assist with attacking of other crews, or to attack an island that has disobeyed Cocoa. *'Drink' is a title currently only held by Magdalena. *'Fish' is a title currently only held by ???. *'Hors d'Oeuvre' is a title currently only held by Magdalena. *'Main Course' is a title currently only held by ???. *'Meat' is a title currently only held by ???. *'Salad' is a title currently only held by Magdalena Katakuri. Holding this position grants the person complete jurisdiction within procuring vegetables. This position also grants the holder the ability to manage the land on the islands, deciding what goes where, as well as tending to the land. *'Soup' is a title currently only held by ???. Due to this position, ??? is in charge of the Workshoppers, as well as the Workshop. He/She makes sure that production is kept in a timely manner and that gifts are given to the Exchangers. Exchangers Exchangers Workshoppers Workshoppers are stationed within the crew's main base of operations. Their job is to make and prepare the gifts for territories before the 25th of every month approaches. Primarily consisted of children who hold no combat prowess, there are some workers that hold exceptional combat abilities, acting as guardians whenever a fight were to break out. Workshoppers give their products to the Exchangers once they have completed their task. List of Protected Territories *Totto Land (an archipelago completely under the control of the Red Dress Pirates) **Whole Cake Island (base of operations, and is found within the center) Crew Strength Ships History Past Goals Being the last living person from her species, the Fairies, Magdalena Cocoa's ultimate goal is to prevent their extinction. With her devil fruit, the Misu Misu no Mi, she creates different potions to try and alter the DNA of an individual so that it is overwritten to that of a Fairies. However, she doesn't allow for just anyone to become apart of her species. Several years ago, she began giving birth to children on a yearly basis, planning on having her beloved children become fairies. However, due to her despising the idea of having hybrids, via her devil fruit, she has made it possible where her children will only have the species of her spouse at the time. Wanting to achieve her goals at a faster pace, she forcibly marries her children to kingdoms that she has deemed worthy of assisting her in her endeavors. These marriages come in the form of her parties known as Cocoamas. While the marriage is the main event, within Cocoamas, all of her protected territories are invited, putting all of Totto Land within a holiday season. Whole Cake Island acts as the epicenter of the entire event, where only specific invitees are allowed to enter the island during this time. During these events, the islands provide gifts to the soon to be newly weds, as well as provide gifts for Cocoa so she may continue to protect them. In turn, Cocoa exchanges gifts with her invitees as well, as a thank you for keeping her Giving Trees in tact. Creation and Concept Trivia *The crew has two different themes. The first of the themes is food related, where the territory and crew members are named after food. The second theme is related to Christmas, where Magdalena Cocoa acts as Santa Claus and has her own workshop where she creates different things to send out. *The Full Course is actually not a Full Course one would see in a normal restaurant. Due to the inclusion of "Meat" and "Drink", the Full Course follows the Anime/Manga series Toriko's Full Course. *This crew is the author's own version of the canon . Notes *Frightfur, Madolche, Toy, Toon, Fluffal, Performpal and D/D Cerberus for the "Toy Kingdom" for this crew. Look it up on the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikia to add some. **Figure out a collective term for these things. Currently: **Gigobyte can also be used, due to it being cartoonish. Mokey Mokey, Jerry Beans Man, Stuffed Animal... Hinotama Soul (with Invasion of Flames), Flamevell Baby, as a substitute for Prometheus, possibly. Hurricail, LaLa Li-Oon, Thunder Kid, Violent Rain, Thunder Sea Horse, Cloudian Archetype, for Zeus. Snow Dragon, Water Spirit, for Snow weather, perhaps. Dverg of the Nordic Alfar, Kidmodo Dragon for Earth powers, Pinecono perhaps. *Possibly use the Cookpal series for real food. *Hourglass of Life could be used as a way to keep track of a person's time. Goodies Character Ideas *'Chocola Mary' is named after Chocolate and after Mrs. Claus, who was known by several names, one of them being Mary. She ate the Enchant Enchant Fruit (Misu Misu no Mi) and is a famous chef, accomplishing feats such as turning islands into food and creating power food soldiers for her crew (an example being Fettuccine). **Her unique laughs are "Hohahahaho", which is referencing Santa Claus' laugh and is done in a quick manner, almost singing it, repeating it about 3 times. Her second laugh is "Ha ho ho ho ha", still referencing Santa Claus, and is done in a much slower manner. **She becomes enraged when people have poor table manners, going as far as removing the part that did the incorrect thing, such as a hand for holding a utensil improperly, or an elbow that was put on the table. ***She also does not take negative criticism very well, killing the person who has insulted her. **On the 25th of every month, she sends her territories something she refers as a "Charity Present", within it containing something that the territory is in need of, as on the 1st of every month, they must notify her crew of something they lack. However, upon receiving this present, they must give her something in return. Within every one of her protected territories, she's planted a tree seed, known as the Giving Tree, that she created with her Devil Fruit that requires constant tending to, being a very difficult tree to grow. Once it matures into its final stage, it produces delicious ingredients that must be plucked immediately once they ripen. If they are not plucked immediately, the ingredient becomes inedible. ***If the tree is not taken care of properly, it will die, which will invoke the wrath of Mary. Islands that fail to protect their tree will be attacked by her crew, causing destruction and perhaps their untimely death. However, the children are kept alive, being forced to work in her workshop. *Miss Richfield inspiration for the Captain. Personality is very joyful, fitting Christmas, and overall "good vibe" for crew. Very eccentric. Cocoa's Beings *There are five beings (using the design of Vanillite or Vanillish) that each represent an element. Their element corresponds with a type of ice cream. Example: A pink colored being would hold the power over fire, and be representing strawberry ice cream. **There will be one more being that she acts as whipped cream (uses the design of Saiken from Naruto). This being can also float in the air, and acts as a platform for Cocoa to lay on within her bodies. It is also able to extend its body into different shapes and sizes. Its most prominent capability is making small versions of itself and mixing it with the five beings, where they can gain an element, so long as the being is within them. They are limited to only one element per time. *Cocoa can ingest these beings and gain their powers (referring to the five beings). Soup Magdalena *Uses the design of Mizaistom Nana from Hunter x Hunter. Has a Dairy Fruit (Paramecia). There's a running joke that he should be put into the Drink section, but he argues that soup is anything that people want it to be. He often shows them by presenting a bowl, filling it with milk (making it act as the broth), and then creating things like cheese to act as the vegetables. Meat Magdalena *Uses the design of Child Emperor from One Punch Man. Has the Krampus Fruit. At base, he doesn't really hold much power. Upon getting angered, he enters his Hybrid form, which partially takes him over. Upon reaching this form, he gains a substantial increase in power. Getting any more angered would trigger his Full Form, where he becomes extremely powerful. His fruit fits the primary Christmas theme of the crew, where Krampus often punishes naughty children. =Former Ideas= Goals Magdalena Ambrosia Under the rule of Magdalena Ambrosia, the Red Dress Pirates' purpose was to expand the Magdalena family, so that the children can eventually join the crew, as well as find a successor if Ambrosia were to die. While the main goal of the crew was to achieve the One Piece, Ambrosia prioritized expanding her influence on the world, especially Totto Land. With her diplomatic marriages, the crew's power continued to increase, and gain control over the locations, due to no one wishing to oppose the Yonko. Totto Land's purpose was to unify all species together in one place so they could live in harmony. Magdalena Cocoa Magdalena Cocoa has no interest in keeping her mother's original goal of uniting all the species together. However, she does bear a hatred towards the Black Flash Pirates and Mugen for their cause in her mother's death, where one of her goals is to destroy both of them with her crew. She has interest in finding the All Blue, believing that its new ingredients will allow her to conjure up more things with her cauldron. She has made substantial progress to finding the One Piece, being able to achieve a Road Poneglyph to find Raftel. She respects her mother's want of making the family larger, and continues to forcibly marry her siblings to others so that the crew can continue to gain power.